


D.Va's Friendly Mechanic

by logo365



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Happy Sex, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logo365/pseuds/logo365
Summary: Cruiser D.Va is having car troubles, which leaves her stranded in the middle of the night. Fortunately, a passerby manages to help, and since he was so considerate, D.Va just has to thank him somehow.





	D.Va's Friendly Mechanic

A subtle breeze sweeps through the night air, enough to tickle the thin surface of your skin. The lonely highway is surrounded by thin, leafless trees along the thin road, leaving only two people and their cars to be found.

 

The young man, Jake, lies back shirtless on D.Va's seafoam green car, with his jeans resting at his ankles. His hair cut down half a level across his scalp, his muscles covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his brownish eyes rolling towards the sky as he draws a deep breath.

 

D.Va's hooded eyes reflect his in that soothing, mocha color that watches his every wince, and every rise of his chest. Her thin, scarlet-painted lips hug Jake's throbbing shaft in their soft embrace. Fingers glide up and down his inner thighs, causing his whole lower body to shake.

 

With a quiet pop of her mouth, D.Va frees the glistening shaft from her lips, with it now trickling with her saliva, and marked with her scarlet lipstick. She gently kisses his tip, and chuckles while watching Jake's strained face.

 

“You haven't looked at me since I started,” she teases. “Is my reward not good enough?”

 

Jake releases another deep breath, and returns his gaze to the smiling D.Va. “No, it's not that. It's just...” His fingers brush back the strands of hair over her forehead and says, “Her mouth already feels great. Looking into your eyes is just too damn sexy,” he chuckles. “I don't want to finish right away.”

 

D.Va's eyebrows jump, and her chest grows a bit tighter as her heartbeat rises at his words. For a moment she turns her away, and her firms her grip on Jake's shaft.

 

“D-Did I say something wrong?”

 

She shakes her head and immediately smiles at him. “No. You're just even sweeter than I thought you were. First you help out with my car, then you say something like that...”

  
D.Va begins to crawl over Jake on the hood of the car. She places her palms directly on his bare, warm chest, and plants her lips across his neck. Jake reaches under her shirt, and gently rubs along the delicate skin of her hips.

 

“I don't see any reason,” D.Va whispers between her kisses, “why we _both_ can't have a little reward. Here.” 

 

She grabs his forearm, and guides his fingers toward her belt. “Would you mind helping me some more?”

 

Jake quickly snatches away D.Va's belt out of every belt loop, and drops it onto the grassy floor below. D.Va's jeans now begin to sag, and the lace of her pink panties starts to peer out around her hips.

 

Jake's throbbing phallus begins to twitch at the sight of her panties, as the instinctual urge to enter her soft womanhood pulses throughout his lower body.

 

D.Va places a finger atop his burning tip, and pulls back a string of excited precum. Jake nudges D.Va's shoulders forward, and begins to stroke her cleavage with his tongue.

 

Her breathing grows more intense, and she takes a firm grip of his scalp as he continues his oral massage of her tender flesh.

 

Jake pushes off D.Va's jeans, allowing her smooth, naked skin to breath, and gently brush against the strong, toned muscles of Jake's body.

 

D.Va taps his head and says, “Jake, look...”

 

He pulls back his face, and spots the dripping juice between her legs. A damp spot has formed on her panties, and D.Va pulls them to the side, releasing droplets of her fresh lube onto the waiting dick below.

 

D.Va tilts back Jake's dick, and glides her pussy along his shaft, glistening every inch of it with her juices. Jake begins to moan out from her sensitive touch, and pulls in D.Va by her back for a warm embrace.

 

She plants a kiss on his cheek and whispers to his ear, “Does it feel good, Jake?”

 

Jake grabs D.Va by her lower back, and strokes his dick with her pussy even further. “Mhm! Please, keep going, D.Va!”

 

D.Va takes a firm hold of his shoulders, and begins her steady grind along his thick shaft. “I'm feeling good, too, Jake,” she moans. “But... we need to hurry... before someone sees us.”

 

She takes Jake's hand, and places it on her clit. “Here. Rub me there, okay?”

 

Jake uses his two pointer fingers, and begins a cycle of slow circles around her swollen clit. “Like this?”

 

“Mmmh! Yeah... A...a little faster! Just be gentle!”

 

Jake quickens his pace, causing D.Va to release a muffled cry of pleasure as she hangs her head. As D.Va continues her steady grind along his shaft, Jake starts to thrust along her sopping pussy.

 

“Hah...D.Va.... hah..hah... go faster!”

 

D.Va clenches her teeth, and thrusts harder and harder onto his dick, using every line of his thick member to stimulate her sensitive opening.

 

“Ahhh! J-Jake! Kiss me!”

 

Jake pulls D.Va in by her cheeks and greets her open mouth with his tongue. Their mouths hold onto each other, as their warm tongues coil in a soaked, passionate kiss. D.Va's breath tickles Jake's lips, and his every moan from her touch raises D.Va's heartbeat even higher.

 

Their mouths and lower bodies are now completely consumed with pleasure, as they both thrust into each other harder, and kiss one another even deeper.

 

D.Va cries out, “I'm so close! Jake... I want you to cum with me!”

 

“I'm not quite there yet, D.Va, I'm sorry!”

 

“Don't be. I can fix that.”

 

D.Va gently takes hold of his cheeks, and locks their eyes together. Through her intense breathing, she says, “Cum with me, Jake! Show me how much you enjoy my body!”

 

Jake immediately rubs her clit faster than ever.

  
“Eeek!” she shrieks. “Ahhh! Hah! Hah! Don't.... Don't look away!”

 

D.Va locks her mouth onto Jake's as they keep eye contact. Jake takes his other hand, and pulls D.Va even closer by her rear, thrusting along her sopping entrance as hard as he can manage.

 

Jake moans into D.Va's mouth and squeezes her backside, as his throbbing dick erupts a stream of cum onto the grass beneath the car.

 

D.Va buries her mouth into his chest and screams, “I'm cummiiiiiingg!!” Her body instantly sprays his now dripping dick with her love juices, as her hips continue to quiver.

 

Within seconds, D.Va completely collapses on top of Jake, and Jake drops his arms to the side in exhaustion. The couple begin to heavily breathe in a slow attempt to regain their energy.

 

“Hah... Hah... Jake... th..that was....!”

 

“Yeah... you were great, D.Va... thanks.”

 

“Too tired... can't speak straight... Mind... my house... later?”

 

“Sure... sounds great...”

 


End file.
